Muerte
by Princess Narin
Summary: Vegeta había muerto en la Tierra en su primera batalla y a consecuencia de esto el viaje a Namekusei, fue mucho más horripilante para Bulma, Gohan, Krilin y Goku. Siendo la más perjudicada Bulma quien había quedado con secuelas psicológicas y a causa de eso permaneció mucho tiempo encerrada llegando a tener alucinaciones y enamorándose de alguien ya muerto.EPILOGO.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – gritaba Krilin levantando la espada para matar a aquel saiyajin terriblemente herido que fue el culpable de la muerte de sus amigos y que tenía una maldad inexplicable.

Una vez, acercaba su espada al herido saiyajin que no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, el saiyajin miró por primera vez en su vida con ojos temerosos aquella espada. Vio toda su vida en ese momento.

Un profundo dolor se sintió en su pecho. La espada lo había atravesado, sentía la sangre fluir de su cuerpo y su respiración le estaba siendo cada vez más difícil. Estaba agonizando, no podía terminar su vida de esta manera. Cuando su último aliento llegó su cuerpo quedo completamente sin vida.

Los ojos de aquel saiyajin habían quedado abiertos con su penetrante mirada, sin embargo se veía profunda agonía a través de sus facciones.

Había muerto, aquel saiyajin de abrumador poder yacía muerto.

Nadie sabía de la vida de aquel sujeto, nadie sabía cuan humillado habría sido, nadie sabía cuánto ansiaba ser libre de la esclavitud en la que lo tenía Freezer.

Su vida había acabado de esta manera, sin embargo aún podía ser amado.

* * *

 **Bueno esta es una pequeña parte del capítulo 1, de esta loca idea que se me metió a la cabeza.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – gritaba Krilin levantando la espada para matar a aquel saiyajin terriblemente herido que fue el culpable de la muerte de sus amigos y que tenía una maldad inexplicable.

Una vez, acercaba su espada al herido saiyajin que no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, el saiyajin miró por primera vez en su vida con ojos temerosos aquella espada. Vio toda su vida en ese momento.

Un profundo dolor se sintió en su pecho. La espada lo había atravesado, sentía la sangre fluir de su cuerpo y su respiración le estaba siendo cada vez más difícil. Estaba agonizando, no podía terminar su vida de esta manera. Cuando su último aliento llegó su cuerpo quedo completamente sin vida.

Los ojos de aquel saiyajin habían quedado abiertos con su penetrante mirada, sin embargo se veía profunda agonía a través de sus facciones.

Había muerto, aquel saiyajin de abrumador poder yacía muerto.

Una vez comprobaron que aquel saiyajin había quedado sin vida, Krilin cayó al suelo inconsciente al igual que sus otros compañeros de pelea, en este caso Gohan y Goku.

La batalla había finalizado.

A lo lejos aterrizaba una aeronave de la corporación capsula, venían con la intención de recoger los cuerpos de sus difuntos amigos.

Yajirobe guiaba a Milk y al Maestro Roshi al lugar donde yacían Gohan, Goku y Krilin, mientras Bulma había quedado llorando sobre el cadáver de su querido Yamcha.

Yamcha – era la única palabra que salió de su boca a través de su entrecortada voz a causa de su destruida garganta.

Los cuerpos estaban siendo trasladados a la nave y colocados dentro de un ataúd. Ella quería ser fuerte, lo deseaba.

¿Pero cómo lo seria ahora que las esferas ya no existían, que ya no podrían revivir a ningunos de sus amigos?

Secó sus lágrimas y se sentó sobre una roca intentando respirar aire puro, le dolía, le dolían demasiado aquellas perdidas.

Pero ella era una mujer fuerte, era valiente y audaz, debía superar aquellas dolorosas muertes. Tomo impulso y se levantó de la roca en la cual estaba sentada, estaba dispuesta a abordar su nave y marcharse pero algo llamó su atención.

Era una nave, la nave del saiyajin, se acercó con cautela a observarla pero en el proceso sus ojos vieron algo que esperaba ver.

Era un cadáver, un cadáver al igual que Yamcha y los demás, era un muerto, pero sin embargo su vida no tenía valor alguno para ella, hasta podría estar feliz por la muerte de ese despreciable ser, sin embargo.

Ese saiyajin descansaba con los ojos abiertos, ojos llenos de tormento, ojos llenos de furia, ojos llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. No podía alegrarse por la muerte de alguien, no podía ¿Quién sabe si ese sujeto tenía esposa e hijos? a los cuales dejarían abandonados por su muerte.

Era una persona después de todo, se merecía tener al menos un lugar digno en donde su cuerpo descanse, pues quizás su alma ya debe estar en el infierno.

Además era sumamente atractivo para ella estudiar a un alienígena y sobre todo uno tan poderoso como este, definitivamente lo conservaría para su estudio.

Yajirobe, Krilin, ayúdenme a cargar a este saiyajin – dijo llamando a sus amigos.

No lo haré – se negó Yajirobe.

No te lo estoy preguntando, hazlo – respondió Bulma firmemente.

Yajirobe simplemente se cruzó de brazos pero no le quedaba de otras.

Dime Bulma ¿Por qué quieres que coloquemos a Vegeta en la nave y en los ataúdes? – preguntó Krilin.

Quiero estudiarlo Krilin – le respondí sinceramente.

Krilin lo cargó y lo colocó dentro de aquel ataúd, yo lo seguí y al verlo me fije en el ataúd de al lado, el cual era el de Yamcha. En ese momento las imágenes y recuerdos con Yamcha volvieron a su mente.

Bulma no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas mientras conducía la aeronave, recordaba sus momentos junto a Yamcha, lo conocía hace tanto, lo quería tanto.

El viaje fue duro, cuando finalmente dejaron los cadáveres Krilin preguntó.

¿Bulma donde dejaremos el cadáver de Vegeta? – cuestiono Krilin.

A Bulma lo miro y le dijo.

Krilin, sácalo de ese ataúd y ponlo en una camilla en mi laboratorio, ahora no podré estudiarlo, por eso congelaré su cuerpo, cuando el cuerpo está bajo criogenización no se descompone – comentó Bulma intentando parecer tranquila.

Cumplido todo Krilin, Yajirobe y Roshi se retiraron, mientras que Goku y Gohan estaban en el hospital.

Bulma necesitaba distraerse, así que fue rumbo a su laboratorio en el cual estaba, el cadáver de aquel temible saiyajin que los había atormentado tan terriblemente.

Supongo que deberé encargarme de ti – suspiró – si supieras, cuanto odio siento por ti, pero no te puedo juzgar, no te conozco, pero sin embargo me atormenta que me mires de esa manera – decía Bulma hablando con el cadáver de Vegeta.

Cualquiera diría que estaba loca, pero no lo estaba, simplemente estaba descargándose, estaba diciendo lo que sentía. Quería gritarle, quería golpearlo. Pero ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Por qué golpear o gritar a alguien que ya debe estar recibiendo su castigo en el infierno? Siguió diciéndole cosas mientras lo examinaba.

Sin embargo tus ojos, estas muerto, pero tienes los ojos abiertos, tus ojos parecen atormentados, pero me dan miedo a la vez – seguía comentado – eres una criatura maravillosa sabías, con ese gran poder podrías ser alguien muy útil para el bien, pero eres más malvado que el mismísimo diablo y espero que te pudras en el infierno al cual perteneces – dijo finalmente Bulma ya ahora centrándose en su trabajo.

Las heridas eran, realmente horribles, el olor a sangre inundaba su laboratorio personal, necesitaba hacer una limpieza a sus heridas y limpiarlo antes de ponerlo bajo el congelamiento. Preparó su botiquín para desinfectar y limpiar sus heridas y también un poco de agua caliente para bañarlo. Le quitó la armadura y la dejó a un costado para poder examinarla luego. También le quitó las botas, medias y aquel traje spandex. La desnudez del hombre no le importaba en ese momento, simplemente se dedicó a bañarlo y curarle las heridas del cuerpo. Una vez terminado aquel procedimiento consiguió un traje spandex para colocárselo.

Bien, ya estás listo, ahora iras al tanque de criogenización – dijo levantándolo, después de todo no era un hombre pesado, era un poco bajo y por eso podía manejarlo.

Lo colocó en aquel tanque de vidrio y luego encendió el mismo iniciando con el proceso de congelamiento.

El tanque de criogenización era de vidrio y el cuerpo de Vegeta había quedado parado como un trofeo de guerra siendo exhibido. Pero sin embargo, aquellos penetrantes ojos desafiaban a todo aquel que estaba tras del vidrio.

Una vez terminado su trabajo Bulma salió de la corporación y fue a visitar a Goku y Gohan al hospital.

Al parecer están todos reunidos – dijo al ver que todos estaban en la habitación del hospital.

Krilin le comentó de qué podían ir a Namekusei para resucitar a sus amigos, era una idea brillante y con las dos naves de los saiyajins sería todo más fácil. El pequeño Gohan también motivado pidió ir para poder revivir a su maestro Piccolo.

Era una nueva aventura, aunque no sabían lo que les esperaba, no sabían las consecuencias que traerían consigo aquel peligroso viaje a Namekusei.

* * *

 **Centrándonos en la serie, yo pienso que sin Vegeta en Namekusei todo hubiese sido una gran catástrofe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

Había sido horrible, no quería recordarlo. Aquel viaje a Namekusei fue más terrible que la pelea con los saiyajins en la tierra.

A pesar de que la pelea de Goku y Freezer fue finalmente victoriosa a favor de Goku, quien aún no regresaba. Ella recordaba lo peor que pudo haber visto en su vida. Habían matado a Gohan frente a ella y de la manera más cruel.

Aun podría recordar como lo decapitaron esos hombres que se hacían llamar Ginyus, habían decapitado a Gohan y matado a Krilin, de no haber sido por Goku y Piccolo ella habría muerto también, pero se llevó los peores recuerdos de aquellos hechos.

¿Por qué debía vivir viendo tantas muertes en toda su vida?

La muerte siempre estuvo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella la distancia que la separaba eran simplemente las esferas del Dragón.

¿Pero acaso no debían dolerle las muertes solo por poseer una esfera?

Pero el ya resucitado Yamcha se lo decía siempre, ya se conocía su discurso de memoria. "Bulma, tranquilízate, todos ya hemos resucitado, mejor olvídalo, recuerda que la muerte no es un problema si tenemos esferas"

¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado?

Nadie sabe que su dolor fue mayor al ver a Milk enterarse de la muerte de su hijo y la de su esposo al que creíamos muerto en aquel tiempo. Pero ahora cuidaba de su pequeño hijo tanto que no lo dejaba salir a absolutamente ningún lugar.

Pero a Yamcha esto no le importa em lo absoluto. El es es un buen hombre una buena persona pero a veces simplemente no ella no comprendía su punto de vista.

Sin embargo Bulma se volvía cada vez más paranoica. Que ya no se relacionaba con sus amigos, incluso se negaba a estar junto a Yamcha.

No pegaba un ojo por temor a ver a esos horribles extraterrestres sanguinarios. Incluso a veces necesitaba del abrazo de su madre para poder dormirse.

El doctor Briefs estaba sumamente preocupado. Contrataron a varios psicólogos pero ella había sido derivada a un psiquiatra que le recetó unos medicamentos fuertes pues ella había empezado a tener alucinaciones.

Al parecer todo aquello fue beneficioso para ella pues cuando estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, ella podía relacionarse y volver a ser la chica alegre que era. El doctor había dicho que si ella seguía tomándose correctamente sus medicamentos podría superar ese trauma y las alucinaciones en aproximadamente un año.

Todo había ido bien. Hasta que un día.

La vida en la Tierra estaba ya llena de paz, aunque Goku aun no regresaba del espacio. Bulma estaba tan contenta por un proyecto que le había salido. Ella había casi ya recuperado su vitalidad. Las alucinaciones solo se hacían presentes cuando dejaba sus medicinas.

Pero ella quería celebrar su triunfo, quería verse bonita, quería cambiar el estilo de su cabello. Necesitaba cambiar de estilo. Así que fue rumbo al salón de belleza del centro comercial.

El estilo que había elegido era un estilo afro, le gustaba el riesgo, quería arriesgarse a tener un cabello esponjoso y rebelde. Se sentía toda una princesa al salir del saló sus caderas y ganándose la admiración de los hombres.

Pero de repente su vista se nubló por las lagrimas que salían involuntarias, había visto algo que no se esperaba.

Su novio, su querido Yamcha estaba besando a otra mujer.

¿Cómo se había atrevido?

¿Acaso era por su problema mental?

¿Acaso el entendía todo lo que ella sufría?

¿Debía ir y hacer un escándalo?

No. No lo haría, no se lo merecía. Con lagrimas en los ojos se giró y fue rumbo a su casa.

Su lucha había sido en vano, ella luchaba por mejorarse para tener algún día una familia con Yamcha. Tener hijos a los cuales cuidar, y un amor hasta ancianos con Yamcha.

¿Pero por qué seguir luchar cuando es obvio que el protagonista de tus planes no esta dispuesto a seguirlos?

Se armó de valor, dejaría aquellas pastillas hoy mismo. Ella estaba segura que ya no las necesitaría. Eso creía.

Mientras lloraba en su cama los robots le estaban avisando que ya era hora de tomar sus pastillas, pero ella los ignoraba.

Ya no las necesito, ya no las necesito - se decía a si misma.

Había quedado dormida con ese pensamiento, pero cuando cuando despertó sus alucinaciones habían regresado.

Se levantó de la cama con un extraño escalofrió en su cuerpo, sabia que algo andaba mal.

Aquel monstruo que había matado a Gohan en Namekusei la estaba esperando, quería estrangularla. Debía huir, debía esconderse, ese tipo la mataría.

Tenia que escapar, tomó un equipo de supervivencia de una cápsula y empezó a correr desesperada mente de aquel monstruo.

Las alucinaciones aun no se detenían.

Su huida consistía en pasos apurados tras otros hasta que llegó al lugar más seguro el cual ella conocía. Su laboratorio.

Una vez activo todos sus paneles de seguridad incluso desconocidas por su propio padres, suspiró tranquila, el monstruo había quedado afuera.

Pero las alucinaciones no se detenían.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella, se giró y vio unos congelados ojos mirándola. Eran los ojos de un saiyajin, el temible Vegeta.

¿QUÉ MIRAS? - le gritó ella.

El saiyajin la miró y sonrió caminando hacia una silla hasta sentarse en ella.

Por supuesto que a ti no, mujer escandalosa - respondió con una risa malvada.

Y las alucinaciones no se detuvieron.

* * *

 **Ojala les guste. Por favor déjenme sus opiniones son importantes para mí.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews y en cuanto a Marionett, me he leído la novela de Dragón Ball Multiverse más no el comic pero en cuanto leí tu review lo busqué y sin duda fue algo catastrófico.**

* * *

La cabeza le dolía, las alucinaciones le hacían confundir la realidad pero de algo estaba segura, no saldría de su laboratorio pues su mente podía oír que el monstruo la esperaba aun afuera.

No sabía la razón por la cual ella estaba tan tranquila cuando a un costado de la habitación estaba el temible saiyajin que quería destruir la tierra mirándolo con su congelada mirada.

¿Qué haces en mi laboratorio? – le preguntó ella. Después de todo no se sentía tan sola estando ahí con él.

Más bien te pregunto ¿qué haces tú en mis dominios? – le cuestionó señalándola con el dedo.

¿Tus dominios? – dijo molesta.

Sí, son mis dominios, interrumpiste mi descanso y ahora ya no puedo dormir por tu culpa – se quejó el saiyajin.

Entonces sal de este lugar – le dijo ella.

No puedo – respondió mirando al suelo.

¿No puedes? – preguntó ella.

No. Desde que tú me despertaste intenté salir para no compartir habitación con una terrícola insignificante como tú pero no puedo, incluso no puedo usar mis poderes – se quejó el saiyajin – así que te exijo que te vayas – le exigió.

No lo haré, este es el único lugar en el que puedo estar segura – dijo Bulma metiendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

¿Segura? Sabes que podría matarte incluso sin tener mis poderes – expresó Vegeta.

No lo sé, siento que no me harás nada – respondió ella.

Él simplemente levantó una ceja y ella dio una media sonrisa.

AHHHH – un fuerte dolor había aparecido en su cabeza.

Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos hasta que él dolor desapareció. Una vez levantó la cabeza miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de no ver al saiyajin.

¿En dónde se fue? – Se preguntó – Estoy segura que lo vi aquí – comentó.

El sueño la venció profundamente.

.

Al día siguiente…

La desesperación había entrado en la casa. Una vez los dueños de la casa se dieron cuenta de que Bulma se había encerrado hace tres días y además al darse cuenta que ella no había tomado sus medicamentos la desesperación había empeorado.

Bulma, Bulma – decía Yamcha golpeando la puerta del laboratorio.

No abre – dijo la señora Briefs llorando.

¿Doctor Briefs, está seguro que no tiene la clave de del laboratorio de Bulma? – preguntó Yamcha.

No lo tengo muchacho, veré la forma de hackearlo pero Bulma es muy cuidadosa en eso – comentó.

Escucho algo – dijo Yamcha a lo que los demás apoyaron su oído en la puerta – está hablando sola – expresó Yamcha.

A través de esa puerta estaba una mujer hablando con un saiyajin que se veía demasiado real como para ser una alucinación pero lastimosamente lo era.

¿Te he buscado ayer? – le dijo ella.

¿Por qué? – respondió extrañado.

Es que estaba sola en este lugar y no quería dormirme tan temprano, quería hablar con alguien – comentó ella.

¿Acaso soy amigo tuyo o qué? – reclamó Vegeta con mala cara.

No, no he olvidado que eres cruel y despiadado pero si estaremos juntos en este lugar deberíamos de llevarnos bien – dijo.

Entonces no molestes terrícola insignificante – le respondió con desagrado.

OYE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, TODO LO QUE VES AQUÍ LO HICE YO – dijo refiriéndose a su laboratorio.

Que seas inteligente no te quita lo insignificante – respondió molestándola aún más.

ESTUPIDO – gritó.

Tras las paredes estuvieron escuchando, Yamcha, Dr. Briefs, y la señora Briefs.

Señor Briefs, Bulma está hablando sola, de seguro se volverá loca, no dejen que lo haga – dijo Yamcha jalando de la camisa al doctor.

Muchacho, yo también deseo quitar a mi hija de ahí pero va fuera de mis posibilidades – comentó resignado el doctor Briefs.

No me queda más que hacer esto – dijo poniéndose en plan de atacar al laboratorio.

ALTO, MUCHACHO SI HACES ESO EL LABORATORIO ESTALLARÁ JUNTO CON BULMA – gritó el señor Briefs.

Era la primera vez que el Dr. gritaba pero la desesperación de que la salud mental de su hija corría riesgo más la impotencia de no poder sacarla, lo ponía de nervios de punta y Yamcha no hacía más que estorbar.

Quería tenerla consigo cuanto antes, solo esperaba que las alucinaciones de su hija la hagan hacer locuras.

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

El estado de Bulma era algo preocupante sus alucinaciones oscilaban, en un momento las tenía y en otras no.

En un momento podría encontrarse haciendo un experimento para pasar el tiempo y en otro podría estar teniendo una conversa-discusión con Vegeta. Como lo estaba en este momento.

– ¿Por qué me miras Vegeta? – le pregunta ella a la nada prácticamente pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

– No te estoy mirando estúpida – lo veía sentado a un costado en el piso.

Era alguien tan misterioso, con su porte masculino y su cabello en forma de flama.

– ¿Soy agradable? – le pregunta ella de repente.

– Bueno, eres más tolerable que perder la cola – respondió aun con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Entonces eso significa que te caigo bien? – dijo ella coqueteando.

Vegeta solo gruñó en respuesta.

Mientras tanto en otro laboratorio más grande un anciano estaba codificando su computadora con mucho cuidado.

– QUERIDA, QUERIDA – gritó alegre.

La mujer rubia se acercó a su esposo, quien estaba con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué sucede cariño? – preguntó la mujer.

– Mira he descifrado las cámaras del laboratorio de Bulma, mira ahí puedes ver a nuestra hija aún está consciente – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La mujer rubia se aferró a su esposo consolándolo.

– Ya verás que ella está bien, además mira parece que está hablando – comentó la madre de Bulma.

– Tiene alucinaciones de nuevo – dijo el padre de Bulma bajando la cabeza.

Los dos padres de Bulma angustiados por ello no descansaban tratando de sacar a su hija de ese lugar.

.

.

.

– Mujer dime ¿Por qué no te vas ya? – le preguntó Vegeta.

– Que mal educado eres, pues yo no me voy porque, porque – se quedó pensando cual era el motivo – tienes razón, debería irme ya ¿no? – dijo caminando hacia la salida a lo que Vegeta la seguía.

– Celebraré tu partida, además me incomoda que este en mis dominios – dijo provocándola.

– Cállate, no puedo concentrarme en la clave – le reclamo.

Vegeta empezó a reír molestándola.

– Es porque la olvidaste – le dijo.

– ¿La olvide? – Dijo ella cambiando de estado de ánimo – la olvide, ahora nunca podré salir de aquí – dijo llorando y abrazando a su alucinación.

– ¿Pero qué haces? – le dijo él.

– Vegeta ¿tú me cuidarás verdad? – le dijo ella llorando.

– ¿No me queda otra opción verdad? – suspiró él.

Poco a poco Bulma se enamoró de su única compañía en aquel lugar, tenían una complicidad inigualable, la mirada de Vegeta ya no le parecía aterradora y se habían robado unos cuantos besos. Lástima que todo era una alucinación, pero todo era tan real para ella.

Podía sentir sus labios rozarle e incluso sus manos tocándola, su voz gritándole y su respiración cerca. Pero esto un día simplemente desapareció.

Bulma iba caminando por su laboratorio, su aspecto era degradante, dos meses encerrada en ese lugar y su cabello estaba un desastre, su rostro ojeroso por suerte tenía un baño dentro del laboratorio y también comida que comía debes en cuando pero había adelgazado tanto que estaba al borde de la anorexia.

Desesperada buscando al saiyajin por todo el lugar, hace días que sus alucinaciones habían desaparecido y junto a ellos Vegeta.

– ¿Vegeta? – decía llorando mientras lo buscaba.

Caminó hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

– ¿Pero qué haces ahí Vegeta? – dijo cubriéndose la boca.

Lo había visto finalmente lo había visto y esta vez no era una alucinación. Estaba en una maquina llena de hielo y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de ello.

– Te sacaré de ahí Vegeta – dijo intentando ayudarlo.

Finalmente lo sacó, había sacado el cadáver de Vegeta de la cámara de criogenización.

– Estas congelado – dijo compadeciéndolo – Dios mío, estas frio – dijo depositándolo en el piso buscando algo con que cubrirlo.

Bulma estaba desesperada, Vegeta estaba como una estatua, no se movía, no respiraba y no tenía pulso.

– ¿Acaso está muerto? – se dijo a si misma llorando – No puede, ser, no, no está muerto no, no lo está – reía nerviosamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Toda la cordura había sido perdida por ella, no recordaba absolutamente nada más que lo que había alucinado en su laboratorio, Vegeta era todo su mundo en este momento.

– NOOOOOO – gritó.

En su desesperación empezó a arrojar cosas, estaba destruyendo su laboratorio, pateaba y destruía todo. Su mundo y su estabilidad mental se estaban derrumbando. Ella lo salvaría, esa era su intención.

.

.

.

Alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda la casa Briefs, eran las 02 de la mañana y el matrimonio Briefs despertó alarmado.

– ¿Pero que es todo esto? – preguntó la madre de Bulma alarmada.

– Viene del laboratorio de Bulma, vayamos a ver – dijo yendo a su laboratorio propio para mirar las cámaras del laboratorio de Bulma.

Lo que vio fue un tremendo descontrol, Bulma estaba descontrolada, llorando y lanzando cosas, luego la vio correr y aferrarse a algo que estaba envuelto en una cobija.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tú no puedes morir – decía llorando mientras se metía en la cobija al lado del saiyajin.

Pobre, Vegeta llevaba muerto más de un año sin embargo ella lo amaba, amaba su alucinación pero era lo mismo ¿no? Había perdido el sentido del mundo real y volver a él le hizo un tremendo daño.

Ahora abrazada a la muerte, abrazada al amor, lloraba a quien debió haber llorado hace mucho, tratando de calentar su ya helado cuerpo pero ello era imposible.

.

– Querido ya es hora de sacar de ahí a nuestra hija – dijo llorando la mujer.

– No descansaré hasta lograrlo – dijo tomando la mano de su esposa.

Al cabo de dos días sin comer y sin dormir, el Doctor Briefs, logró hallar la clave para sacar a su hija de ese lugar.

Dos días en los cuales Bulma permaneció abrazada a un cadáver con la esperanza de que este despierte, dos días en los cuales la realidad le atravesó el corazón. Cuánto daría por que sus alucinaciones regresasen.

.

Ya reunidos, Yamcha, el Dr. Briefs y la señora Briefs estaban a punto de abrir aquella compuerta para liberar finalmente a Bulma y reencontrarse con ella.

El resultado fue terrible, caminaron con cuidado ante el desorden, buscaron por los rincones hasta que la encontraron acurrucada en un lugar cubierta con una manta, al levantar la manta vieron que estaba sumamente abrazada al cadáver de aquel sanguinario saiyajin.

– Bulma, Bulma – la despertaron.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio a las personas pero no los reconocía, miró a un costado y empezó a llorar.

– ¿Qué te sucede pequeña? – le dijo su madre abrazándola.

– Murió – dijo ella llorando.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Yamcha.

Ella ignoró a todo aquel que le hablaba, se soltó de los brazos de la rubia y se lanzó sobre Vegeta.

– Oh Vegeta – dijo llorando.

El doctor Briefs miraba anonadado, su hija había perdido el juicio totalmente pero ahora debían mantener la calma. Al menos eso pensaba él, pero Yamcha no. La tomo del brazo y le dijo.

– Bulma, debes salir de aquí – dijo levantándola.

Bulma estaba siendo llevada cuando de repente se lanzó de los brazos de Yamcha y corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaba el cadáver de Vegeta y lo besó. Sus labios estaban fríos, ya no se sentían como en sus alucinaciones, sin duda estaba muerto. Pero aun así ella se aferró a él con mucho dolor.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que creían para la familia Briefs, la recuperación de Bulma sería difícil.

* * *

 **Espero que esto haya salido como lo esperaba, a veces imagino cosas pero cuando las pongo en práctica no es lo mismo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había ya pasado desde su crisis? ¿Un año? ¿Un año y medio?

Bueno no sabía exactamente pero gracias al cielo ya estaba recuperada totalmente, había llegado a estar internada en un psiquiatra fue sin duda de lo peor, horroroso.

Sin embargo gracias al estricto tratamiento que le aplicaron ella pudo estar bien en lo mínimo equivalente a 8 meses.

Todavía podía recordar la fiesta de bienvenida que le hicieron en la casa ya incluso con Goku integrado, fue sin duda una fiesta alucinante y la mejor parte de todas fue el delicioso pastel de fresas que se lo comió solo ella.

Era un pastel totalmente igual al que se estaba comiendo en este instante.

– Bulma hija, no crees que comiendo así engordaras – le dijo su madre en la cocina.

– Puede que sí mamá pero no puedo evitarlo, este pastel esta delicioso – le respondió ella.

– Oh Dios Mío – dijo la mujer tapándose la boca – ¿no estarás esperando un hijo del joven Yamcha? – soltó la mamá emocionada.

– Claro que no mamá, si no te diste cuenta Yamcha y yo terminamos pues él me fue muy infiel – respondió enojada Bulma.

– Bueno hija, si no es el joven Yamcha entonces debes conseguirte un apuesto joven para que sea el padre de mis nietitos – pronunció ilusionada la señora Briefs.

– Mamá ya te dije que no pienso tener hijos por el momento, si quieres nietos pídeselos a Thigths – dijo Bulma levemente molesta.

– Ya lo sé hija pero ella parece que solo se pasa todo el día con su amiguito Jaco y si bien tengo entendido ese cabezón es solo su amigo – dijo la mamá de Bulma decepcionada.

– No pienso tener hijos mientras no encuentra un hombre de verdad y todos los hombres son iguales – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Y por qué no se lo pides a las esferas del dragón? Recuerdo cuando tenías 16 deseabas tanto encontrar las esferas para pedirle al dragón que te dé a tu príncipe azul – mencionó la rubia.

– Pero era una niña mamá, Shen Long cumple deseo pero no hace milagros – respondió riendo.

– Bueno al menos piensa lo de los nietos – dijo su mamá.

– Eres irremediable mamá – se quejó Bulma levantándose para ir a su laboratorio a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto.

Caminando rumbo a su laboratorio pensó en lo que le dijo su madre, era algo que no podía evitar molestarse por lo que había dicho, primero por haberle recordado a Yamcha y luego por insinuar que debía tener hijos porque ya estaba vieja.

No pensaba tener un hijo, no mientras no encuentre un hombre del cual se enamore profundamente.

Vegeta – inconscientemente ese nombre se cruzó en su mente.

¿Por qué se había recordado de él?

La respuesta era simple, ella aún muy dentro recordaba todo lo que había pasado dentro del laboratorio y aunque quiso negar todo y olvidar ese sentimiento pues eso nunca sería posible por ser parte de nada más que sus antiguas alucinaciones.

Sin embargo ella lo sintió tan real, en cada momento, cada palabra, cada toque, cada beso, cada discusión, todo fue tan real pero aunque quisiese negarlo todo fue un mal juego de su mente, la verdad era que él estaba muerto.

Sin darse cuenta había caminado hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Vegeta, lo observó ¿podría haber una oportunidad de convertir a ese sanguinario saiyajin en el hombre que era en sus alucinaciones?

Vegeta ¿Y si te revivo con las esferas del dragón? – dijo ella pegándose al vidrio.

* * *

 **Bueno probablemente el próximo capítulo sea el capítulo final, a decir verdad esta idea era una idea corta, gracias por el apoyo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final.**

– Vegeta ¿Y si te revivo con las esferas del dragón? – dijo ella pegándose al vidrio.

Esas palabras habían sido vistas de desde una televisión, dentro de una oficina en donde estaba sentado un gran hombre con trajes y cuernos, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Enmadaiosama.

– Este Vegeta es un suertudo, bueno después de todo no pensé que su castigo lo beneficiaria de esta manera, hasta incluso consiguió novia jajaja – reía el gigante.

– Dígame Gran EnmaDaioSama ¿permitirá que el peligroso Vegeta sea revivido? – preguntó uno de sus empleados muy asustado.

– Claro que sí, ya no tengo de que preocuparme, estoy seguro que esa mujer podrá controlar al gran Vegeta, después de todo él no la agredió durante su encierro juntos – comentó el oficinista gigante.

– Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, usted nunca se equivoca – declaró el empleado.

– Bueno en eso tienes razón – respondió volviendo a concentrarse en derivar almas.

Pero no estaba del todo concentrado pues el recuerdo de cómo comenzó toda esa situación.

 **Flash Back.**

Mientras EnmaDaioSama trabajaba en su estudio notó que había un gran alboroto.

– ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? – preguntó.

– Hay un alboroto en el infierno señor – respondió un trabajador muy agitado.

– Iré a hablar con los ogros – dijo levantándose rumbo al infierno donde estaban los ogros.

Con grandes pasos EnmaDaioSama llegó al infierno.

– Bienvenidogro al Infiernogro EnmaDaioSamogro – dijeron en unísono los ogros del infiernogro.

– ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – reclamó el gigante.

– El saiyajinogro Vegetogro alborotogro el infiernogro – expresaron de nuevo.

– Bien entiendo, me encargaré de ese rebelde de Vegeta – dijo EnmaDaioSama.

Enfadado EnmaDaioSama caminó hasta donde le indicaron que estaba Vegeta, donde lo encontró recostado a un árbol.

– Vegeta – pronunció molesto.

– ¿Qué quieres Enma? – respondió Vegeta.

– Me he enterado que has estado causando destrozos en el infierno, pero como te encuentro el infierno es el paraíso para ti, así que tendré que castigarte – le dijo molesto.

– ¿Y qué harás me enviarás al paraíso? – le preguntó sarcástico Vegeta.

– No. Te enviaré en el lugar en el que está tu cuerpo, vivirás como vivo un tiempo – comentó EnmaDaioSama.

– ¿Y piensas que eso es un castigo? – dijo Vegeta.

– No claro que no, la mejor parte es que vivirás encerrado donde sea que este tu cuerpo, no tendrás poderes que usar, tu cuerpo será nada más que como el de un ser humano normal, pero no te acostumbres, cuando menos te lo esperes volverás al infierno – dijo Enma amenazándolo.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

La larga fila de almas empezó a protestar y eso sacó a Enma de sus pensamientos poniéndose de nuevo a trabajar.

Al parecer después de todo Bulma no tuvo alucinaciones en cuanto a Vegeta, él estuvo junto a ella, no fue acto de su imaginación, la besó, la tocó, incluso le hizo el amor estando prácticamente "vivo" convivió con ella, y aprendió a soportar a aquella terrícola cascarrabias. Y quien sabe tal vez él también se había enamorado.

Aunque no lo admitiría cuando regresó al infierno se sintió sumamente solo increíblemente.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra.

La hermosa Bulma Briefs aprovechó la oscura noche para ejecutar su plan de acción para que ninguno de sus amigos impida aquella locura que estaba por cometer.

Aunque no podía ocultar su miedo, sabía que eso era sumamente arriesgado, el Vegeta que ella amaba era simplemente producto de su imaginación, o eso creía, pero sin embargo algo en el corazón le decía que todo iba a salir bien.

Sin más que hacer sacó sus recién juntadas esferas y las colocó en el jardín.

– Sal de Ahí Shen Long y cumple mi deseo – dijo levantando las manos.

Y un gran dragón salió de las esferas oscureciendo el ya oscurecido cielo y quedando sobre los cielos.

– ¿Cuál es su deseo? – preguntó Shen Long.

Bulma tragó saliva y se concentró en su deseo una vez más, si era conveniente o no hacerlo, no quería engañarse y causar un gran problema a sus amigos sin embargo se dejó guiar por su corazón.

– Quiero que revivas a Vegeta – dijo ella emocionada y los ojos del Dragón se iluminaron.

– Concedido – pronunció Shen Long.

En el laboratorio personal de Bulma un hombre se levantaba de la mesa en la que Bulma había colocado su cuerpo.

Miró sus manos miró su alrededor, no podía creer que estaba de nuevo en la Tierra, vivo y en la casa de la peli azul, en la casa de la mujer que lo había causado tantas sensaciones extrañas en él.

– ¿Pero qué? – se preguntó Vegeta.

– Vegeta – oyó la voz de la peli azul y la vio ingresar corriendo a abrazarlo.

No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que él nunca fue una alucinación? Porque el había notado las alucinaciones de la mujer y por mantener su orgullo se había hecho pasar por una para no tener que dar explicaciones.

Pero sin embargo tenerla abrazada le daba ganas de abrazarla también, sin embargo disimularía y fingiría no saber nada, aunque no tenía otra intención, no tenía intención de marcharse, mientras estuvo muerto aprendió que en su vida no tuvo absolutamente nada y cuando conoció a Bulma supo lo que era tener absolutamente todo.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces terrícola? ¿En dónde está Kakaroto? – dijo fingiendo ser quien era al morir.

La mirada de Bulma cambió a la de decepción, y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar en sus ojos, era como si había olvidado que este Vegeta no sería igual, todo el plan de fingir desconocer se fue a la borda cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de Bulma.

– Al diablo el orgullo – dijo tomándola sorpresivamente para probar sus labios de nuevo.

Se sumieron en un profundo beso demostrando cuan real era esta situación, él había revivido milagrosamente y ella descubrió que todo lo vivido no fue un sueño ni fue una alucinación era real, real como las manos que acariciaban sus muslos y levantaban su falda haciéndola jadear.

Todo era real, todo tenía un propósito, todo era maravilloso, por fin se cumplía su deseo Shen Long le trajo a su hombre a su príncipe azul.

Y estarían juntos hasta que la muerte y más allá.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

 **Epilogo.**

Y allí estaban ambos, de nuevo juntos, dormidos en la misma cama y abrazados. Es que otra vez ella lo perdió y nunca nunca nunca más lo dejaría morir, ella moriría por él pero no dejaría que él sufra en el vil infierno.

Cuando Goku dijo que Gohan y Vegeta murieron su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, y gritó, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, quería hacérselo oír donde sea que él este. Quería que él sintiese cuanto le dolía.

Ella lo había presentido, lo había presentido desde que sintió aquel dolor en el pecho cuando buscaban las esferas.

La presencia de ese saiyajin orgulloso y malhumorado había ya marcado su vida, estaba tan acostumbrada a él que no podía ser estar ni un rato sin saber que él hacía, se veía pesada tal vez pero aunque él se lo gritaba todos los días ella sabía que a él le encantaban sus atenciones desde pedir que le preparen exclusivamente para él su comida favorita hasta el conjunto de lencería sexy que más lo excitaba. Ella ya lo conocía tan bien.

Muchos la había acusado cuando resucito a Vegeta sin embargo Vegeta solo les ignoraba y no aparecía frente a sus amigos hasta que un tiempo después llegó ese joven del futuro que resultó ser su hijo pero al vela se sorprendió bastante pues cuando él vino Bulma ya estaba embarazada así que le dijo que al parecer se habían acelerado bastante las cosas en este tiempo pero ella solo rió en respuesta.

Vegeta se quedó junto a ella en todo ese instante y ella velaba por él en cada momento, así como cuando explotó la cámara de gravedad, se quedó dormida junto a su cama para asegurarse que él no se moriría nunca más.

Pero Vegeta no solo fue responsable de hacerla enfadar todos los días y darle amor todas las noches sino que también le dio un hijo fantástico y aunque él lo negase ella sabía que Vegeta estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, ella lo veía las noches velando por que su hijo se durmiese bien o a veces cuando Trunks se metía en su cámara de gravedad hacia todo lo posible para desactivarla y proteger a su pequeño.

Y eso lo comprobó más hace unos días, cuando Vegeta murió en la batalla de Majin Buu, Trunks no creía de ninguna manera que su padre había muerto, él era su héroe no quería llorar pero lo hizo y luego vio a su madre. Bulma estaba deshecha, rota, así que Trunks se acercó a su madre.

– Sabes mamá yo te protegeré de todo – dijo el pequeño.

– Ay Trunks – respondió Bulma llorando.

– MI padre me pidió que te cuide cuando me abrazó – confesó Trunks – él nos ama mucho y yo no le fallaré – volvió a decir el niño recibiendo un abrazo fuerte de su madre.

Todo eso había influido tanto en Bulma, había sufrido de nuevo la usencia de Vegeta pero la luz de la esperanza volvió cuando fueron revividos y oyó su voz pidiendo la energía de los terrícolas.

¡Oh cuan enamorada estaba de ese hombre!

Sin dudarlo le dio toda la energía que tenía y se deleitaba con su suave voz y sus berrinches, deseaba tanto verlo.

Y su deseo se cumplió, cuando la batalla finalizó ella lo volvió a ver, él estaba ahí, de carne y hueso de nuevo, estaba junto a ella, deseaba abrazarlo besarlo respetó su espacio personal en el templo más no en la intimidad de su cuarto en donde se comieron el uno al otro.

Pero él estaba bien, vivo de nuevo y junto a ella y su hijo.

Es por eso que todas las noches se despertaba a la mitad de la noche y lo observaba, tan hermoso que era, tanto que lo amaba. Controlaba que no se muriera nunca más.

– No te mueras nunca más Vegeta, te amo – le dijo al oído para luego ir a dormirse.

Y una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó en los labios del príncipe.

"Yo también mujer, no sabes cuánto me enfadé al oír que Majin Buu te había comido, eres lo más valioso que tengo" – pensó Vegeta desde el fondo de su duro corazón.

 **Fin del Epilogo.**

* * *

 **Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, gracias por el apoyo.**


End file.
